


Valentine's Day

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snupin 100 Challenge - Valentine's Day. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Remus rolled over, clutching the blanket. Severus froze, watching Remus' breathing, which remained even. He looked unusually pale, even for the morning after a full moon. Remus also appeared to have chewed his blanket last night; Severus would need to bring him a new one.

Severus walked over, and slipped a single red rose under Remus' pillow. He then walked out to the living area and started to read.

A few hours later, Remus came out of the bedroom holding the rose. "Did you realize a rose under the pillow was a love spell?"

"It's not my area of expertise."


End file.
